Trading Spaces
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: JAG goes Tradey Spacey
1. Let's Trade Spaces

Ok so here's chapter one of a new story I had an idea for.  Tell me what you think ^_^.            

Harm and Mac were all ready to go.  They had gotten up early and were now ready for the show to start.  Mac had been informed a few weeks ago that she had been picked to be on the show Trading Spaces, she had sent in an application detailing her living room and her friend's the Robert's dining room.  When she'd found out they had been chosen she'd immediately run over and told Harriet.

            "Harriet guess what?" she had said excitedly

            "What?" Harriet had asked noticing how excited Mac had been.

            "We've been picked to be on the show!"

            "You mean we're going to be on Trading Spaces?"

            "Yup!"

            "Oh My God that means that we might get to meet Ty!!!" 

Though both Mac and Harriet loved their husbands dearly that didn't mean that they were oblivious to ever other member of the male species.  Ty happened to be a very nice specimen and both women enjoyed watching him on their favorite show.

"I know I just hope he's the carpenter for this episode," Mac said smiling.

"Did you tell Harm yet that we were picked?"

"Well no but when I was filling out the application I had told him about it and he had said go ahead looks like a good idea.  I personally think he didn't really care the football game happened to be on but never the less he said yes, so he has no choice!"

"This is going to so exciding ma'am."

Mac glared.

            "I mean Mac…  I can't wait to tell Bud."

            So now Harm and Mac stood outside their house waiting for Harriet and Bud.  

            "Are you ready?" Harriet asked as she approached the pair.

            "Yup, and we're both really excited aren't we Harm," said shooting her husband a look.

            "Of course we are honey," Harm said with a smile.

            "It's ok sir I sympathize," Bud said.

            "Bud Roberts. I don't want to hear any more of this. We are going to have fun this weekend."

            "Yes dear," Harm just laughed.  Yes this weekend should be interesting.

            The foursome was soon met by Page Davis, the show's host.

            "Hello and welcome to another edition of trading spaces.  Today we are in the beautiful Virginian countryside.  Our first couple Harm and Sarah will be looking to have their living room re-done."  The camera then went to a prerecorded little interview Harm and Mac had done about their living room.

            "We think that the room definitely needs a change.  Even our children tell us we could use an update.  As far what is off limits it's really nothing.  We would like to see the hardwood floors stay but other than that everything else can be changed," Mac said.

            Then the camera went to Harriet and Bud as they talked about their dinning room.

            "We've had the same dining room for over twenty years.  Although we like our dining room we can't deny the fact that it could use an update.  Nothing in the room is off limits so anything can stay or go!"

            "Ok teams you will have two days and a budget of $1000 to redecorate the rooms.  The only rule is no peeking.  You can't see your room until the two days are up," she handed everyone their keys.

            "Let's Trade Spaces!"


	2. Ah You're a true Picasso!

Hey Guys! Here's chapter two I hope you like it ^_^.

"Designers Laurie Hickson-Smith and Frank Bielic will be joined by the ever handy carpenter Ty Pennington," Page said as the teams got started.

Harm and Mac who were the blue team were working with designer Frank.

Harriet and Bud were working with Laurie.

"Hey Team!" Frank said excitedly as Harm and Mac entered the room.  "Are we ready?"

Mac gave an excited yes as Frank started to ask them what they saw for the room.

            "So what do you see happening in this room," Frank asked.

            "Well I definitely see this room getting some color, right now it just stuck with the beige walls."

            "I agree that's why I was thinking we could get some rich color in here.  Also I was thinking of some more heavy drapes to go on the windows kind of close the room in.  It's very open."  

"What do you think Harm?" Frank asked.

            Harm personally had no idea.  He's area of expertise was not in decorating.  That's why he left that stuff up to Mac.

            "Sounds good to me," Harm said trying to sound enthusiastic.

            "Good then let's start by moving this stuff out of the room."

            Next-door Laurie had already started pulling things off the bookshelf when the red team, Harriet and Bud, met her.

            "Hey all," Laurie said cheerfully.

            "Are you guys all set to get started?" she asked.

            "Of course," Harriet said just as excited.

            "Okay so what do you all see going on in this room?" Laurie asked.

            "Well I was thinking that these couches could definitely use a makeover.  Also I think we need to bring in fabrics that will be kid friendly.  They have six children so we don't want to use anything that can be easily ruined."

            "I agree.  I was thinking about going for more of a safari theme in this room.  It's definitely not something I would normally do but I think it would work for this room."

            "Okay so let me show you what's going on as far as color goes in this room," Frank said as he brought over some cans of paint.

            "This will be the wall color," he said opening the first can of paint to reveal a beautiful sage color.

            "I was thinking of going with a more natural theme for this room.  What do you think?"

            "I love it," Mac said.

            He then showed them the trim color and some fabric he had chosen for chair covers and a tablecloth.

            "Our first order of business is going to be painting these walls.  Since this is a large room I have a paint blaster that one of you can use while the other uses a roller."

            Mac grabbed a roll of tape and began taping the room.   While Mac was tapping Harm was setting up the paint blaster.  Harm was in heaven.  He was going to be using some form of a power tool.  This was a guy's way to paint.

            Meanwhile next-door Laurie was showing her team how to apply the rag rolling technique to the taupe colored walls.

            "Okay so take the rag and take these strings and roll the rag up then tie it at both ends…"

            Harriet was having a blast.  She could tell that Bud was enjoying this too.  She just hoped that the Colonel and… Uhhh Mac and Harm were having as much fun.

            Frank had gone to speak to Ty about a china cabinet while Harm and Mac were left to paint.

            Harm had finished one wall while Mac came behind him and did some touch ups.

            "So Marine you like my work," he asked, his patented flyboy grin in place.

            "Of course your a master.  Except for the fact that your shoes are now green."

            "Huh?" Harm asked.  Then he looked down at his shoes.  As he had been talking to Mac he had left the blaster on pointing at his feet.  His shoes and shins were now a nice shade of sage.

            Frank had just come back from speaking with Ty when he noticed what Harm had done.

            "Well Harm if you really wanted to be the green team you should've told me," he said trying not to laugh, which was unsuccessful... Both him and Mac were hysterically laughing.

            Harriet was finally getting the rag rolling technique down.  Bud had been working on the ceiling giving that a fresh coat of paint.  At one point on the ceiling right above Harriet's head he misjudged how much paint to put on the roller.  He put a little too much and when he went to go paint the ceiling a huge glob of paint fell on Harriet's head.  Bud Grimaced.  Oopps!

            "Bud Roberts!!" She yelled.  But when she turned and saw the look on her husbands face she just started laughing.  Bud  was always confused by his wife's behavior joined in her laughter hoping that was the right thing to do.

            Laurie had just come back from doing a sewing project when she noticed the nice white spot on Harriet's head.

            "White is definitely your color," Laurie said laughing.

            "Really I wasn't sure," Harriet said smiling.

            In the next chapter you will see what transpired on the rest of day 1 !


	3. Meet Col Bob Villa & Cmdr Martha Stewart

Here's chapter three! The girls finally meet the delectable Ty Pennington ^_^.

            Mac had finished painting the trim when Frank came in and asked if they were free to work on some other projects.

            "Harm you're coming with me.  I have a sewing project for you," Frank said smiling.  Harm just rolled his eyes.

            "And Mac you're going to be working with Ty on the China cabinet and buffet table."

            Harm noticed the way his wife's eyes lit up.  He wasn't jealous; he knew how much his wife loved him.  I mean he was a guy and he still had to admit that Ty was good looking.

            "Let's get to it team!"

            "Okay Harm here's what were doing," Frank said as he sat down in front of the sewing machine.

            "First were sewing the fabric for these Roman Shades."  Frank showed Harm what to do as he got started on the chair cushions.

            Mac made her way out to Ty.

            "Hey Ty.  Frank sent me out here to work on the china cabinet"; Mac said surveying the wood on the ground.

            "Think you can handle a nail gun?" Ty asked.

            "A nail gun? That's a piece of cake, I'm a Marine!" she said seriously.  Ty just laughed.  He gave her the tool and she began stapling the sides together.  Once that was done she was shown how to cut the molding that was going to go on the top.

            "You're doing great," Ty said admiring her work.  She really knew her stuff.

            "Thanks.  My husband seems to think he's the only one who knows how to use a power tool.  Being a marine and having six kids can teach you how to be pretty handy," Mac said as she cut the last of the molding.

            Once Mac was done Ty brought the cabinet to the backyard where it would be painted while Mac went go check on Harm.

            When she got to the Roberts living room the site before made her want to laugh.  There were Harm and Frank knee deep in fabrics and a sewing machine.  Harm was humming along as he stitched one side of the Roman Shade.

            "Hey Harm," Mac said getting his attention.  "You never told me that Martha Stewart moved in next door," Mac said smiling.

            "You're just jealous Mac.  Because I got to do the fun stuff.  You should see this machine in action.  Man can it fly."

            Mac couldn't help herself.  She doubled over laughing.  Seeing her 6' plus husband hunched over with a sewing machine and actually enjoying it was definitely a site.  

            'Wait till Trish sees this,' Mac thought.

            "Well you guys have fun with that.  I'm going to start painting the china cabinet," Mac said still laughing.

            Bud was doing some last minute paint touch ups while Harriet went outside to consult with Ty on the entertainment center he was building.  Harriet was giddy as she walked outside.  

            She was meeting Ty!!

            She had seen him earlier walking around in faded jeans and a t-shirt that fit his frame perfectly.  Now when she got outside she was delighted to see that he'd lost the shirt.  It happened to be nearly a hundred degrees out.

            "So Laurie sent me out here to check on the entertainment center."

            "Well it's almost done.  In the meantime if you want to help you can start by sanding down these edges," Ty said handing her the sander.

            Harriet (who couldn't stop smiling) was sanding while Bud had begun to iron the fabrics they would using for the couch.

            "Okay Bud once you're done with that one we can work on the pillow fabrics," Laurie said as she started to sew one of the slipcovers.

            Once the slipcovers had been sewed and the entertainment center had been sanded it was time for…HOMEWORK!

The next chapter will be the HW assignments ^_^.  Let me what you think.


	4. Its Homework Time

Here's Chapter Four. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know!

"Okay y'all it's that time. Homework time," Laurie said as she sat down with her team.

"I must say you guys did a fabulous job today. So there isn't much homework. Just touch up any spots on the walls, ceiling or entertainment center you see and finish stuffing the pillows and sewing the slipcovers. Any questions?"

"Nope we got it," Harriet said still cheery. Bud wondered how she still had so much energy but then he thought it must have come from her afternoon with Ty.

"Okay then I'll see y'all tomorrow!"

"Okay guys it's time for homework," Frank said as Harm let out a groan. He was rewarded with an elbow in the ribs from Mac.

"We need to have the china cabinet primed and painted as well as the buffet table primed. That's it. You guys did such a great job today so there's not much to do! I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Once Frank left, Harm decided that he would heat up the dinner he had brought with him.

"Hey Mac I'm gonna go heat up some dinner then we can get started on our homework," Harm said as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Okay I'll set the table," Mac said following her husband into the kitchen.

Harm put lasagna in the oven and set the timer for thirty minutes.

"Okay it should be ready in a half an hour."

Mac had just finished setting the table when she looked her husband up and down. He was covered in green paint from head to toe and he was in desperate need of a shower but she'd never seen him look more handsome.

"What?" Harm asked as he noticed his wife's critical eye giving him the once over.

"Nothin'. I was just thinking how you're my Jolly Green Giant," Mac said with a smile.

Harm had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Really? I'm glad. Wouldn't want some young carpenter taking my place," Harm teased.

"Never," Mac said as she gave her husband a kiss.

"Bud hand me that paint tray," Harriet said as she put the finishing touches on one side of the entertainment center. She was proud of all the work they had done. She really loved the way the room was turning out. She knew Harm and Mac would be pleased.

"Sure sweetie," Bud said as he slid the tray over. He looked over at his wife and he knew he was the luckiest man in the world. He never thought that one day he meet a woman like Harriet and have four beautiful children. When he was younger his father had tried to banish any dreams he might have. He never let his father get to him though and he tried to not let him get to his little brother Mikey either.

Harm and Mac had just finished their homework and were now in the process of cleaning up.

"Okay I think we got everything," Harm said as he put the lid on the last paint can.

"Looks that way. Now we need to get cleaned up. It looks like this squid could use a good scrubbin'," Mac said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Well I do I have paint all over me. They say paint can be hard to get off."

"Oh don't worry I'm sure I can get it off."

Harriet was busy making some dinner while Bud cleaned up in the living room. They had just finished their homework and both were exhausted as well as hungry.

"Well Bud I hope they like the room."

"Don't worry Harriet I'm sure they will," Bud said with a smile.

"I wonder what our dinning room looks like?" 

"I'm sure it looks great. If it looks anywhere near as good as this living room then I'm gonna love it."

"Yea me too," Harriet said with a smile.

That's chapter four! The next chapter will be the beginning of day two ^_^


	5. The end is near!

This is the end. I hoped you enjoyed the story ^_^. Thanks for all the great reviews!!

  


Day Two

Frank walked into the Robert's dinning room excited about the progress that had been made.

"Harm, Mac? You guys did a great job. Since the buffet table is primed and ready to be painted I thought I'd have Ty bring it outside for us so we can get to work on it."

Once outside Frank went over what was going to happen.

"To cut on time we are first going to spray paint the buffet this dark green color. Then using these sponges we will sponge a layer of sage on top."

At first Harm wasn't too sure he would like what they were doing. But once they were half way through he had to admit that it did look nice.

"Harm I'm proud of you. You finished the whole buffet without getting a single drop of paint on you," Mac said with a smile.

"Ha ha very funny Marine. Yesterday was just a case of bad luck I'm never that clumsy."

Mac just started laughing.

"What?" Harm asked.

"Oh nothing," Mac said still laughing.

Harm just shook his head. He'd been married to Mac for over fifteen years and she baffled him. But he had to smile. This was a puzzle he definitely enjoyed solving.

  


"Bud how are the shades coming?" Harriet asked as she finished attaching the last slipcover to the love-seat in the corner of the room.

"I just finished them. I just need help hanging them," he said as he brought them into the room.

"Sure let me just get the ladder from Laurie."

Laurie made her way out to see Ty to see how her coffee table/storage cabinet was turning out.

"Hey Laurie. I'm just putting the finishing touches on the table," Ty said as he hammered the last nail in.

The table had a two cubes on either end and a top that came off leaving room in the cubes to store things. Laurie loved how the table had turned out. Once Ty was done with it she would have Harriet and Bud start on decorating it. She had found this new product that she wanted to try on it. They were pictures that you placed on the wood then used a special laquer to bond it to the wood. When it was done it look like the scene had been hand painted onto the item.

  


The buffet table was complete and Ty was now in the processes of helping them move it back into the room.

"Just move it a little to the left," Frank said as he made sure it fit nicely against the wall. 

Once the buffet was in place it was now time to make sure everything was in order. Day two was fast approaching the end.

  


"How is the table looking?" Laurie asked as she noted Bud and Harriet had just finished.

"It looks great!" Harriet said excitedly. The table looked better than she'd hoped.

"That it does. Y'all did a great job," Laurie said proud of her team. It was now time to straighten everything out as day two was nearing the end.

"Well team I think we did a fantastic job. What do you think?" Frank asked his team.

Both Harm and Mac had to admit the room looked great. Harm couldn't believe that in just two days they had done so much.

Paige came and joined Frank to talk about what had gone on in the Robert's dinning room.

"Frank you and your team sure did a lot with such a large space to work with."

"Well that was the hardest part trying to figure out how we would fill it in and make the room seem less empty."

"You did a terrific job and you stayed under budget. You came in at $978."

"Well perfection is hard but I try," Frank said laughing.

Paige then got Harriet and Bud and lead them to their new dinning room.

"Okay you can open your eyes!" Paige said excitedly.

As soon as Harriet opened her eyes she screamed. It was gorgeous! She loved it.

"So what do you guys think?" Paige asked the couple.

"We love it," Harriet said speaking for herself and her stunned husband.

"Its amazing," Bud finally got out.

Paige then sat down with Laurie to discuss what had gone on in the Rabb living room.

"I see you put a lot of storage space into the room."

"Well they do have six kids and I thought it would work better if they had more room to put stuff. I also tried to build space that didn't seem so obvious kind of to conceal some things."

"Well you sure did a great job and you came just under budget with $998."

Next it was time to show Harm and Mac their new living room.

Mac was nervous as Paige led them into the room.

"Okay are you guys ready?"

Mac squeezed Harms hand as she opened her eyes.

Mac was shocked. Her room was completely different from when she left it. She had to admit it was definitely a good different.

"Wow, they did a fantastic job," Harm commented as he took a look at his new media center against the wall. It incased his large screen TV and all his other electronic equipment.

Mac was impressed by all the storage space she found around the room. Laurie had definitely taken into account the amount of stuff a family of eight accumulated.

Harriet and Bud soon joined Harm and Mac bringing with them four glasses of sparkling cider.

Harriet had tears in her eyes as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Did you like what we did?" Harriet asked.

"Of course you guys did a fabulous job. What about the dinning room did you like it?"

"Are you kidding me it's amazing. I can't believe all the work you guys did in only two days!" Harriet said with a smile.

"And this concludes another edition of Trading Spaces, I'm Paige Davis."


End file.
